


[Podfic] Fairy Tale

by SisterOfWar



Category: Powers (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Fairy Tale, by shrift</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>The first time they hooked up, it wasn't like a fairy tale. At all. More like some kind of sordid soap opera. With lots of bleeped swearing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99828) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



> Music is Poe's "Junkie"
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING: This work contains strong language. If I bleeped every swear word in this, there'd be more bleeping than story.

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fairy-tale-0)


End file.
